This invention is directed to a process for producing products from rubber compositions. In particular, this invention is directed to the production of products from scrap or waste rubber products. More in particular, this invention is directed to a process for producing products from scrap rubber compositions in combination with thermoplastic compositions which are taken from the waste stream. Still further, this invention is directed to a process for producing products wherein scrap, granulated rubber compositions are mixed with a paraffin distillate composition and then heated for introducing a scrap thermoplastic composition. More in particular, this invention is directed to a process for producing products where a thermoplastic composition and granulated rubber composition is mixed within a masticator to form a mixture composition which may be extruded into a final composition useful for molding or some like technique. Further, the subject invention directs itself to a method for producing thermoplastic resin in a form that has the ability of having a through put of at least 6500 pounds per hour or more.